The Outsider
by Time.For.Disney
Summary: Takes place in the animated series. When a young mortal is sent to the Underworld, though many of the Gods are baffled when they find out it is a mortal of flesh and blood, whom is sentenced to take care of. Full Summary in Profile.


**A/N:**** Hello there internet user that happened to click on my story. I'd like to welcome you to my first chaptered fanfiction. I mostly have written one-shots before so this is somewhat new to me but I do have a very messy plotline (Which probably isn't a good thing and I'll have to start cleaning that up). Anywho let's get onto the first chapter and the disclaimer shall we? And Remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the setting, or original characters in Disney's Hercules (Hercules, Hades, Zeus, etc.). I do own the one obvious OC in the story, so let's continue shall we?**

* * *

><p>Hades fists slammed down against his throne, fingernails digging into the palms of his skin and flame hair a red blaze. His yellow eyes wide with rage as he screamed. "What do you mean he got away?"<p>

Both minions shook in fear staring up at their master, his rage legendary. Panic was the one he spoke up, "W-Well…He kind of destroyed the tapestry (1) where you had fixed it…Sorry!" He ended with a shout as he saw his master light up even more.

Hades glared at his two minions nearly until they shriveled up into cockroaches in front of him, and he paused for a moment rubbing his temples. "The fates are going to guard it with all their might now." He said, still slightly angry but more likely just annoyed.

_How does that little…Little…Brat, think he can do this to me? Mess up my plans like that? _The Lord of the dead though a bit angrily. Tapping his index finger against his forehead he began to think, _Maybe a way to get into his head again, it nearly worked the last time. Well it most definitely would have, if 'Big Brother' hadn't come to ruin my plans. _Hades began to smile a bit, calming down as he imagined his brother's face when he would discover Hades was the ruler of the Heavens and Zeus was be imprisoned forever

Pain reformed from the cockroach head and into his regular one. "If it makes you feel better, Boss, t-there's a new soul coming down." He said, seeing the server number roll and interrupting the Ruler of the Underworld's thoughts.

Hades frowned as the image of his brother's ugly sobbing was removed from his head. "Great, maybe it'll help me a bit with a bit of soul sorting." He grumbled to himself, shoulders slumped as he stood up. He walked closer to the entrance, eyes narrowed as he waited for the soul, his two minions slowly crawling up behind him.

Nothing happened for a few moments before they heard it a distinct sound coming from the tunnel entrance, in the ceiling. But something was off, not the wailing or the moaning they were used to but something else…

"Is that screaming?" Hades asked himself, raising a brow as he peered into the ceiling entrance. He shouted as he saw something hurling down, but wasn't quick enough when it went through the hole and landed on top of him. The Lord of the Dead groaned as he hit a rock, blacking out for only a few moments.

When he began to wake up, whatever had fallen on top of him was now off but his head throbbed from where he had hit on a rock. Hades sat up feeling his anger rising as he whipped around to face whatever had fallen on him, flames on his arms coming straight up. Yellow eyes widened in slight shock.

It wasn't a rock or anything heavy like he had expected believing it could've been a silly little prank done by some other God.

It was a mortal.

A mortal who had fallen from the hole, still alive and breathing, was in fact not the soul he had expected or wanted on a day like today.

He wouldn't have hesitated like he was for anything, but the mortal was dressed really…odd.

It was wearing a long red woolen shirt with sleeves down to its wrists, and a large hood at the back. There was an oddly shaped hat hiding its eyes and hair but the weirdest thing was the clothes at the bottom. Each leg had a bottom part of the robe for it, each of them did. It was an odd coloring of dark blue as well, the material looking odd. The mortal also had pieces of glasses glued together with what looked to be some sort of metal over its nose.

Was it some type of foreigner? A new style of what kids were wearing? The Lord of the dead shook his head, annoyance flaring up once more as he gripped the person's foot. He lifted the mortal by the foot, dangling it in the air. "Alright whose idea was this?" He shouted up at the ceiling "Haha, very funny! Now take it back!"

His demand was met only with silence.

Thus only enraging him further as his hands began to burn slightly out of rage at whoever had played this weird practical joke. "Hecate, if this was you I hope you've prayed!" He snarled out, whipping around to try and see his nemesis.

Nothing, not a sound or sight indicating that the _'witch' _was there, causing Hades brow to slight crease from the confusion he was beginning to feel.

His minions were staring at the mortal they had seen fall on their master and at an angry glance from said person they stood up straight.

"Go into the hole and look."

They did, flying high through the hole like they did to sometimes unclog souls after a big war or takeover happened. Panic swallowed as he gazed around. "Do you see anything?"

Pain shook his head, swallowing nervously.

Hades was losing his patience as he waited, the heat radiating off of him increasing by the second. "Well?" He finally demanded.

As the two minions opened their mouths to speak a new voice beat them to it, with a slight groan first.

"Holy crap that hurt…Why is my foot sweaty?" The voice of the mortal spoke up groggily, rubbing its eyes.

_I can't catch a break can I?_ The Lord of the dead thought to himself, as he stared down at his newest arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)The episode, Hercules and the Tapestry of Fate, this takes place after that has happened. <strong>

**A/N 2: I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review!**


End file.
